


Highlighters and Red Ink

by runningwater



Series: Feysand Things [14]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: BAMF feyre, F/M, Hate Sex, OFFICE HATE FUCKING FTW, Quickie, Semi-Public Sex, power dynamic but feyre gives as good as she gets, seriously i swear there will be tons of smut in this, very minimal plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningwater/pseuds/runningwater
Summary: Office hate sex, cause that’s just the best thing.
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: Feysand Things [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607200
Comments: 36
Kudos: 130





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how many chapters I will write of this, it will be a purely porn without plot series so I can strengthen my smut skills. Enjoy!

How is it possible to love a job so much and hate the people at it at the same time?

Well, not all the people.

Just one person.

My boss.

Rhysand

Fucking

Noc.

When I read the job description, I thought it was just too perfect of an opportunity. Some scam by an internet asshole. I applied anyway, thinking nothing more of it until I got an email the next week.

_Hello Ms. Archeron,_

_We thank you for your application for Global Marketing Manager here at Veritas Industries. Below you will find our available times for an interview. Please let us know which one you can attend or if you need more options. We look forward to meeting with you._

_Thank you,_

_Amren Monsea_

A week after that I was signing my contract and moving into my office. It was all perfect.

Too perfect.

I should have known there would have been a catch to landing a six-figure job with a corner office and team working for me.

From the moment we stepped into the same elevator, I knew.

I knew that _he_ would be the problem.

I knew the type. Came from Daddy’s money, used to getting his way with his power and –I hate to say it—his perfect looks.

Black hair arranged neatly on his head. A black suit tailored to his tall, lean, muscled lines. Crushing blue eyes that could size up a client or strip a woman naked in seconds. A white smile that rivaled the sun's glare.

I knew who he was. CEO of Veritas Industries, Rhysand Noc, my boss. My new company wasn’t particularly large for a corporation, but it had all the power of one.

I gave him a polite ‘good morning’. Years in the corporate world have made me cautious around these types, you never know how temperamental they can be before their assistant handed them their morning coffee. He returned the greeting, polite if not indifferent, and continued to scroll through his phone. The ride to the 53rd floor was quiet and with few stops.

Really, I had no reason to have such prejudice about a man I hardly knew, especially one that controlled my position at his company but there was _something_ about him that told me to watch myself around him.

Was I intimidated by him? Partially, but that was only due to the difference in our positions. I knew that in every other way, I matched him. Morning runs kept my body in lithe shape. A carefully crafted wardrobe played to my body's strengths while keeping it professional for the office. Today I had chosen a grey pencil skirt and blue-striped white button down tucked into it. Sheer, nude hose and black heels finished off my look, giving me an air of quiet dignity and authority. 

So was I going to be intimidated by this man? Absolutely not. 

When we reached our floor, I allowed him to step off first and then made my way to my new office. Its floor to ceiling windows gave sweeping views of the waking city below, plenty of natural light would come in during the day. Glass walls allowed me to see the surrounding offices and cubicles, the desks nearest to me occupied by my team.

I checked my watch, five minutes to settle in and prepare for my first meeting so that I could introduce myself to my new charges and set the schedule for the next few weeks. Setting my purse on my desk, I walked around to take in the buildings below. The rising sun reflected off glass creating a kaleidoscope of colors and reflects. Ant sized people created currents on crosswalks as everyone made their morning commute.

I turned and exited my office, snagging my work laptop on the way out. I smiled at those around me as I made my way to the conference room, my team gathering in my wake for the meeting. They settled in their seats, pulling out tablets and pads of paper to take notes on as I plugged in my laptop and pulled up my presentation. The sound of rustling papers stopped suddenly, prompting me to look up at the disturbance.

And who else could have walked in except for Rhysand Noc himself, taking up a spot at the opposite end of the conference table, _still_ scrolling on his phone. Determined to not be phased by him, I resumed setting up and sound slowly returned to the room.

“Good morning, everyone,” I began, my voice strong and clear, “As I’m sure you all know, I am Feyre Archeron, your new Global Marketing Manager.” I turned slightly as I talked, making eye contact with my new coworkers, buying myself time so I could steel myself for the weight of Mr. Noc’s gaze. When I finally got to him, guess what? He was scrolling through his phone as though he was the only one in the room.

Refusing to be thrown by his lack of attention, I continued. For the next half hour, I started to put names to faces and their positions and then transitioned to the schedule I wanted us on for the next month.

“That is quite an ambitious timeline you have there, Ms. Archeron.” The words sent a wave of silence through the room, all heads turning to the CEO as he finally looked up from his phone and spoke his first (or second) official words to me. I pivoted on my heel, turning from the presenter screen to lock eyes with Mr. Noc.

He had not even bothered to fully straighten in his chair before speaking, giving off a casual air as though he was at a bar rather than a corporate meeting.

“Based upon the information Ms. Monsea gave me at my hiring time, I believe my new team is quite capable of fulfilling it.” I gave a confident look at the nervous faces. No one wanted to see their new boss get verbally challenged by their CEO.

He only raised an eyebrow in response, returning his attention to his phone.

My vision went red, my temper rising quickly before I shoved it back down. If he wanted to sit in on my first meeting, that was fine with me, but he could at least act like he was listening instead of questioning me out of nowhere.

I took a subtle, deep breath, and returned to the screen, finishing the last few slides on the presentation. After answering a few questions, I released my team and told them if they had any more concerns, they are always welcome to knock on my door.

The sounds of paper shuffling once again filled the room and footsteps faded as they filed out of the room, the low conversation following them. I sensed more than saw that Mr. Noc had yet to move from his chair, obviously lingering for a reason. Or maybe he was just _that_ engrossed in his phone. Either way, it didn’t stop me from closing out my presentation and unplugging my laptop.

I took exactly two steps towards the door before that midnight voice stopped me.

“Welcome to Veritas Industries, Ms. Archeron.”

I turned my head to look at the man, pouring as much steel into my spine as I could. “Thank you, Mr. Noc, I am happy to be here,” my voice all cool politeness.

He inclined his head and stood, straightening out his jacket before approaching me. Each stride was laced with grace and power, a skill that could only be born into, not trained. He stopped a scant few feet away, his blue eyes piercing through my carefully crafted, corporate layers. Seconds ticked by, each one making me hyper-aware of the space, or near lack thereof, between us and the clear glass walls that put us on display for the entire office.

Despite that he was everything I despised in a man (irreverent, self-absorbed, ~~handsome~~ ) something pulled me in, in, _in._

Oblivious to my internal struggle, he extended a hand. I slid my own into is, giving it a firm squeeze and shake. I hated myself for noticing how warm and strong it was, rough spots brushing against my fingertips as he withdrew it, his own fingertips briefly grazing the inside of my wrist.

“Congratulations on giving your first meeting here, it is clear that you are knowledgeable and experienced in marketing, although I still worry about the deadlines you set,” his voice took on a commanding tone, fitting for his position as CEO.

I allowed myself a nod as if I was considering his words. “I understand your concern, but as I said before, I believe my new team is capable of fulfilling it,” letting uncompromising will fill my eyes.

He studied my face, still unconvinced. “Schedule a meeting with my assistant, I want to discuss your timeline and future plans for your role.” And that was that. He turned away and strode out of the room, his muscles subtlety shifting beneath his suit, leaving me standing there with an unexpected heat pooling in my core.


	2. Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha, here’s that smut I promised. From here on out, every chapter is exclusively smut ;)

“Mr. Noc will see you now,” the assistants cool voice cut through the noise in my head.

It was day four of my new job and everything was going fine. Perfectly fine and smooth and _fine._

Except that I was lying to myself.

My new team was great, at least that _was_ actually going well. Amren’s information about their worth ethics and capabilities were spot on. The plan I had composed for the first six weeks reflected those abilities and barring any major disasters, we might finish sooner than I expected.

What was not fine was that it turns out from behind my desk and through my glass walls, I had an uninterrupted sightline to the door that led into Mr. Noc’s office. Which meant that every _single_ time he entered or exited his office, I saw him.

After that first meeting, I did as he told and scheduled a meeting with his assistant. When she informed me that his first opening wouldn’t be until Thursday, I told myself that I was relieved. It gave me plenty of time to get to know my team and prepare for the meeting. ~~I was not at all disappointed to wait four days to interact with him again.~~

Four days of one-on-one meetings and sorting through emails and contacting clients. Four days of seeing that tall, muscled figure from a distance and wonder what it would be like to have him between my legs. Four days of chasing ridiculous fantasies out of my mind.

Fuck.

Me.

Reeling myself back into the present, I gave the assistant a quiet ‘thank you’ and opened the office door.

While the rest of the office was all glass walls and open concept, it seemed that being the CEO allowed him the privacy of wood walls that separated him from his employees. Another tally in the self-centered column.

Like my office, he had floor to ceiling windows that displayed Velaris below and brought light into the room. The first half of the room was taken up by two couches and a low coffee table between them for more intimate corporate meetings. The second half held his massive, dark oak desk and the man behind it.

This time, his computer took the place of his phone, him alternating between scrolling and typing. Unwilling to be ignored since _he_ was the one who asked for this meeting, I strode up to the desk and took a seat in one of the chairs before it.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Noc.”

“Good afternoon, Ms. Archeron,” he said slightly absentmindedly, slowly pulling away from his computer. I flipped open my tablet, allowing myself a small eyebrow arch at him, waiting for his full attention. His eyes flickered up to the sign of attitude.

“Why do you look at me like that?”

 _Shit._ “What did you want to start off with?” I said politely, trying to steer him away from the gesture.

“No,” his voice was deep and soft, “Why do you look at me like that?” he repeated, his blue eyes nearly glowing.

 _Shit fuck._ _Ignorance or truth?_ I hesitated but something about that stare lit a fire deep within me. “You asked me here for a meeting, I would at least expect your undivided attention during it.” _I’m so fucked._

It was his turn to raise an eyebrow. As a CEO, there were probably very few who dared to talk to him like that, much less who were newly hired. He composed himself quickly, straightening in his chair. “I apologize Ms. Archeron, please,” he gestured to the tablet, “Tell me about your strategy.”

Considering that he didn’t fire me on the spot, I took that as a good sign and started to go through my prepared slides. Unfortunately, just like my meeting on Monday, his eyes started to wander back to his computer screen or buzzing phone, each time tearing a little bit more out of my patience.

When it happened for the umpteenth time, I ground out, “Mr. Noc, you seem to be distracted, would you like me to reschedule?”

Those words snapped his eyes back to mine. Shock, fury, frustration, embarrassment and something else mingled in those violet pits, causing a thrill to run through my blood. That was _twice_ that I had been insubordinate to my new boss.

In one powerful movement, he stood, towering over me even behind his desk. Long legs carried him around to perch on the other side. He crossed his arms, his face becoming CEO incarnate, hard and unyielding.

“Do you have a problem with me, Ms. Archeron?” his voice filled with the promise of trouble.

Had he not been rude and distracted, had he not been stupidly handsome and teeming with careless sexual energy, I might have apologized and beg for forgiveness.

But he _had_ been rude, and distracted, and he was stupidly handsome to the point where I didn’t know whether to quit my job or ask him out for a drink _._

Fear and lust made me stupid and there was nothing stopping me from blurting out, “Yes, actually.” Unwilling to let him use a height difference to intimidate me, I stood, bringing us nearly eye-to-eye. “ _You_ scheduled this meeting because _you_ doubted my timeline, when if, _you_ paid attention in my meeting on Monday or right now, _you_ would have noticed the time allowances I had built-in and the fact that I’ll be bringing in my expertise. So yes, I do have a problem with a CEO who doesn’t seem to listen or care about his employees. And that’s not a company I want to work at.” I finished my tirade, breathing hard and focusing on maintaining eye contact and not thinking about how little space there was between us. Or the electricity that crackled there.

Mr. Noc stayed silent, his own breathing increased and… his pupils had been blown wide. That tiny detail I noticed sent heat rushing down to my core and caused a wetness to grow between my legs.

Seconds ticked by, each one pushing us _closer, closer, closer_ until our breaths were mingled and our chests were only inches apart.

“You think I don’t pay attention to my employees?” The words brushed against my lips. His scent of jasmine and sea salt wrapped around my mind like a vice.   
“Yes,” the word came out more breathless than I wanted it to.

Faster than I could have registered, his hands were around my waist, flipping our bodies around until I was the one pressed against the desk, trapped between the cool wood and his warm presence.

“You think I don’t notice that every time I leave my office, I don’t see how your eyes flicker to me and then away swiftly.” He pressed into me, solid muscle keeping me from moving. “You think I don’t notice how the skirts you wear aren’t perfectly molded to your ass?” His hands slid from my waist to cup my backside, a squeeze emphasizing his words.

Rage welled up inside of me until I wanted to scream about sexual assault and HR policies but **_fuck,_** I didn’t want him to stop.

“You think I don’t notice how much you _want_ me?” his lips grazing my jawline and the shell of my ear, making me shiver and press closer. “Let me let you in on a little secret, I notice all of that,” he drew back and gripped my chin, locking our eyes together, “And I want you just as much.”

With those last words, he crashed his lips onto mine, both of us moaning into each other’s mouth. My hands came up, one gripping his tie to pull him closer and the other digging my nails into his shoulder. Another press of his hips had me up on his desk, my legs spreading to surround him.

I tore my mouth from his. “Fuck you,” I hissed, any fear for being fired burned out of my system by unwanted lust. He only gave me a smirk in response, one hand sliding up, up, up my skirt until a finger grazed my core, feeling the wetness there.

“I know that’s what you want, but,” he withdrew slightly, “I’m not going to give it to you yet.” I clamped my legs together the best I could with him between them, trapping his hand there. I was caught between growling at him to continue and shoving him off.

That smirk grew into a feline grin as his head lowered to my neck, that damned hand sliding back up and rubbing circles on the damp cloth. My head tipped back and my legs widened again to allow him better access on both fronts.

Small nips careful not to leave a mark dragged a groan my from chest. That groan turned into a gasp as he moved aside my underwear and ever so slowly pushed one finger inside. And stayed still.

“Please,” the breathless word was all I was willing to give.

“Say my name.”

“No,” still wanting to hold onto a small piece of control.

“Say. My. Name.” That finger started to withdraw.

“Mr. Noc.”

“My _first_ name,” he growled.

That last bit of will shattered. “Rhysand.”

As a reward, that finger pushed in again and curled, hitting that small spot that caused me to bite my lip to prevent a scream from erupting.

In and out that finger pumped, reducing me to a shaking mess ever closer to that final precipice.

I knew he was enjoying every second of this. And he knew that I was near to the end.

“Say it again.”

_“Rhysand.”_

His lips reclaimed mine, his thumb dragging a blazing trail up my slit to press down on my clit. My eyes slammed closed, stars bursting behind my lids as that last bit of pressure sent waves pleasure through my blood. I bit down on his bottom lip, earning a groan from him as I rode his hand through the last throws of my orgasm.

He withdrew his finger, bringing it up to his mouth. “Delicious.” My wetness now shining on his lips. Rhysand backed away a half step and I slid off the desk, praying that I wouldn’t stumble in my low heels. I tugged my skirt down and straightened my shirt that had become slightly untucked.

Meeting his eyes, I saw unchecked hunger there that had me ready for another round just like that.

And to my eternal shock, Rhysand backed away further and returned to his chair, not even looking at me as he smoothly said, “Thank you for your presentation Ms. Archeron, you may go.” He didn’t even see how I gaped, his focus already on his computer again, as if nothing had just happened.

Red washed over my vision; this time darker than Monday’s wave of rage. I grabbed my tablet and walked out of that office, determined that what just happened would _never_ be repeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s honestly ridiculous how many times I had to stop and delete my writing and forcibly tell myself that this is supposed to be sexually charged and lead to a hate fuck, not plot driven. This is why I needed the practice.


	3. Afterhours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I can’t believe I completely forgot to link the fanfic that inspired me to write this in the first place. Def go check out quakeriders “love is a ruthless game” it is SPICY  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609643/chapters/44121601

“Have a good night, Feyre,” my last team member called out.

“Good night. See you Monday,” I pried my eyes from the computer to give them a farewell smile before returning my attention to the screen.

The start of the first weekend of my new job and I was spending it glued to my chair instead of accepting one of the many offers for Friday night drinks. I was so tempted to go, but I wanted to end the week on a strong note and make sure that everything was ready for a series of meetings with clients next week.

Lights started to flicker off in the main office floor, my room becoming a beacon in the gathering dark. Outside, blacks and purples started to paint the Velaris sky as the sun set. Soon, the only sound that reached my ears was my own typing and the noise of the air conditioning. All of the others had finally filtered out to enjoy their night.

I squinted, my eyes becoming blurry as I struggled to read an email for the fourth time. I leaned back in my chair, squeezing my eyes shut so I wouldn’t smudge the makeup with rubbing them. _Five more minutes_ , I promised myself. Then home to my couch and TV.

“Working late?” the voice came out of nowhere.

“ _Shit_ ,” I jumped out of my chair, fight or flight kicking in. A dark chuckle did nothing to calm me, in fact, only fanning the flames higher.

“Mr. Noc,” I said curtly, “It seems that you are too,” refusing to be caught off guard any further.

I finally took him in. He had taken off his suit jacket, rolling his sleeves up to his elbows, revealing corded muscle. His tie had also disappeared, and the top button had been undone. My eyes quickly skimmed his exposed collarbones before I yanked them to meet his gaze, which was a mistake. Those violet wells were illuminated by the last of the rays from the setting sun, making them glow.

He fidgeted with the cuffs of his shirt, “I was just on my way out,” his eyes flickering to meet mine, “And then I saw you.”

I quirked an eyebrow at that, crossing my arms. I refused to say anymore, not allowing him the satisfaction of my reply. My gambit was successful, causing him to stride forward until he was at the corner of my desk. A quick glance over his shoulder confirmed that we were indeed alone in the office.

“Did you enjoy your first week at _my_ company?” the emphasis on his words did stupid things to my guts. His voice was casual but hinted at the events that transpired yesterday afternoon.

“Yes,” I clipped out, “My team is excellent, and I believe they will meet or exceed my timeline,” hoping to block out my emotions by using bland corporate language. Rhys, however, only took that as a challenge and brought himself one step closer.

“I’m glad to hear that, Ms. Archeron,” his voice dropping into a rumbling purr. Less than two feet remained between us, him having passed the edge of the desk. Images from his office began to flash through my mind. Heat simmered and pooled in my core, fogging my mind and distorting my reason.

Words failed me as he braved another step forward, his long legs closing the space between us. It was too easy for my eyes to skim the lines of his exposed chest and note the edges of a swirling tattoo, so at odds with his composed demeanor.

_Stop_

_Stop_

_Stop,_ I wanted to tell myself.

 _Stop thinking and start doing,_ that traitorous voice echoed in my mind. The time for thinking could come later.

My hand lashed forward, fisting into his shirt. With a force I didn’t know I possessed, I hauled Rhys forward, bringing our lips to crash together. Our teeth clicked upon meeting but were soon softened by our lips.

Just like yesterday, they were soft and warm and fit too perfectly with mine. If Rhys was surprised, he didn’t show it, melting into the kiss quickly. His immediate reaction only fueled mine, infuriating me with the thought that he was _expecting_ this outcome.

I should have pushed him off. I should have stepped away and walked out of my office. I should have never joined this company in the first place.

I let myself ride the red tide of anger and used my fisted hand to spin him around and shove him into my chair. Only then did his mask crack and show a hint of surprise.

Not allowing myself the pleasure of seeing that shock, I sat astride him, my skirt riding up to around my thighs, feeling his hard length beneath me. Again, our eyes clashed, my steely blue to his wide purple. Reaching one hand between us, I quickly unbuckled his belt and palmed his dick. Rhys threw back his head and _groaned_ , his CEO mask slipping even further.

I took the opportunity and scraped my teeth along the exposed column of his neck, dragging yet another groan from him. I bypassed his underwear and gripped his length, giving is a short stroke.

This time, his eyes slipped closed while his mouth formed a wordless plea.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Noc,” I said in a cool voice, “What was that?”

“Please,” the word was broken.

“Please, what?”

“Please, Ms. Archeron.”

“Ah, ah, ah, say it,” pairing my command with another stroke.

“Ms. Archeron,” his tone carrying the faintest threads of defiance.

“My _first_ name,” my eyes sparking, remembering our encounter yesterday. He remembered too, judging by the hellfire that guttered in his eyes.

“ _Feyre,_ ” he finally breathed. I took that as payment enough and positioned myself above him, glad that I had again forgone stockings.

 _“Feyre_ ,” he breathed again, like a desperate prayer.

Being the benevolent goddess I was, I guided his dick into me, adjusting to its presence.

This time, we both groaned at the new sensation, pausing for a moment.

And then some tendril snapped between us. His hands finally came to encircle my waist, bringing my hips up until he nearly fell out of me and then slamming back down.

“ **Fuck** ,” we groaned in unison. I gripped the back of my chair for stability, for _something_ to anchor me to this world.

Over and over again, our hips separated and met in a relentless rhythm, each joining bringing us closer to that mutual high.

My breathing turned jagged; my eyes were squeezed shut against the building pressure.

Right when I balanced on the edge of a precipice, his lips somehow found mine, biting down **hard** on my lower lip. With a final slam, I clenched my thighs around his as sparks flashed behind my eyelids. My nails dug into the upholstery of my chair, hard enough to leave a mark that will not soon fade. A distant thought in my mind told me that every time I look at them, I’ll be reminded of tonight.

That small voice was enough to bring me back to my senses. I opened my eyes to see that Rhys’s faced was decimated, his own eyes still squeezed closed.

I pushed off the back of my chair, managing to stand in my low heels and bring my skirt back down to acceptable levels. Rhys’s eyes flickered open at the loss of my weight, still glazed over.

“Have a good weekend, Mr. Noc,” my voice cool and unbothered. Turning on my heel, I snagged my purse from the corner of my desk and strode out of my office, leaving a still speechless Rhysand behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should stop allowing myself to write while drinking (and being single though cross y’all’s fingers cause I might not be soon). But honestly, who allows me to write this?


	4. Negotiations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda drunk and posting this with minimal proofreading so please excuse me.

_Hot breath passed between us. We were both trying to contain the sounds that were straining to escape. Rhys sank his hips deep, recapturing my mouth to swallow the groan that would give us away_.

It was supposed to be a simple business dinner.

A dinner to convince potential clients to work with us instead of any of the other companies they had scouted. Rhys wanted all the heads of the departments there so that we could present all Veritas Industries.

That included me as the international marketing manager.

Amren had been the one to invite me. She breezed into my office with a quietness that should not have been humanly possible. Had I not already been looking up from my documents, I wouldn’t have known that she had come to see me.

“Dinner tonight, 7 pm at Sevenda’s, we’re trying to convince Adriata Inc to work with us.”

And then she was gone, leaving me to prepare for the last-minute meeting.

Which was….

I glanced at the clock, _in three hours_.

Fuck.

I was a week and a half into my new job and already expected to help persuade a company to choose us over others.

_Double fuck._

I was lucky that I had chosen a knit grey dress that came to my mid-thigh paired with black heels. It was dressy and flattering enough that it would be appropriate for dinner tonight. No need to run home for a costume change, leaving me as much time as possible to learn all that I could about Adriata Inc.

I pulled up file after file and article after article, gleaning as much information as I could about the possible clients, noting that they dealt mostly in seacraft of all sizes. From the smallest dingy to the largest shipping freighter on the five oceans.

A knock startled me out of my info dig. I jerked my head up, narrowing my eyes at who stood at my door.

“Ms. Archeron,” came his cool voice.

“Mr. Noc,” I returned with an equal chill.

“It’s time to go,” he leaned a shoulder against my doorframe, looking completely at ease. No indication of if he remembered what had happened in this room last Friday.

_Fine, two can play at this game._

I gathered my purse from the edge of my desk, smoothly rounding the corner. He gave no indication of moving, perfectly content to just lean and watch me. I refused to meet his eyes, brushing his shoulder as I passed him.

Maybe it was my stupid imagination, but I thought I felt a small current of electricity pass between us.

 _Ridiculous ridiculous ridiculous,_ I chanted to myself as I continued to the elevators, staunchly **not** thinking about the heated gaze that seemed to drill holes into my neck.

To say that the elevator ride to the lobby was loaded would be an understatement. Rhys was determined to stand as close to me as possible without actually touching. We both stood completely still, staring straight ahead with no small talk between us. Only shared heat and anticipation so thick it nearly choked me.

Cool air poured into the small space when we reached the lobby, snipping the strand of tension between us.

Mor, Amren, Cassian, and Azriel were waiting for us by the door, chatting quietly. Mor and Cas offered us wide grins while Amren and Az gave small nods of welcome, turning to exit the building. Sevenda’s was apparently close to the skyscraper and didn’t warrant a car ride. Brisk wind snapped down the city streets, coating my tongue with the taste of fall and oncoming rain.

Mor bracketed me on my left while Rhys had somehow claimed my right. I ignored him as much as possible, letting the lively woman draw me in with her recounting of today’s staff meeting, making me laugh at her impression of Amren presenting the financials. The woman in question whipped her head around and glared with an intensity that would have vaporized a lesser person.

Soon, we stood before a small restaurant that was tucked into the wide city block. I reined in my shock as best I could having been expecting a large, upscale establishment that would make me double-take at the prices on the menu. Instead, the brick front made me think of intimate family gatherings that I always saw on TV but had never experienced.

Conversation continued to flow as we waited for the other company to show up. I continued ignoring Rhys who had refused to leave my side, instead, getting into a debate with Cassian about the local sports teams.

“Mr. Noc,” the deep voice sounded over my shoulder, causing all of us to turn.

A dark-skinned man with shocking white hair approached us, flanked by two companions of similar coloring and features.

“Mr. Atla,” Rhys greeted, stepping forward to shake the man’s hand. “Shall we?” he gestured to the entrance, holding the door open for the trio.

Mr. Atla gave a nod of appreciation, looking slightly uncomfortable as a strong gust of wind blasted through the street, bringing the stinging first drops of rain upon us. The rest of us quickly followed suit, filing into the restaurant as the overhead downpour began.

A short, curvy woman greeted us, ushering our group into a private back room that was somehow intimate and spacious at the same time. Coats were hung on the backs of chairs and greetings were exchanged. I, much to my dismay, ended up sitting next to Rhys and across from Tarquin, who had given and insisted on using his first name.

Even with a gun to my head, I could not tell you what the topics of conversation at that dinner had been. Over and over again, I tried to refocus on the man in front of me. Tarquin was handsome and engaging, ready to talk about any and every subject. My responses were polite and lively, but I hardly knew what was leaving my mouth.

Instead, my mind repeatedly wandered to the man that made me come twice in a week and now had his leg pressed to mine beneath the table.

I don’t know when or how it happened, but that strong warmth had found its way to be pressed against my leg, sending waves of awareness up my body.

When there was a lull in the conversation, I gave a small bow of my head, excusing myself from the table to use the bathroom.

The excuse was purely to put distance between myself and Rhys. That leg had only been the beginning. Heated glances when Tarquin’s attention had been pulled down the table. Small brushes of his hand against mine when Rhys went for another piece of bread or to refill my wine glass. That same hand trailing up my leg under the table, forcing me to plaster a smile on my face and ignore how every nerve in my body was attuned to that small touch.

The small hallway that led to the kitchen also had a door that led to the one bathroom. Soft lighting greeted me in the singular bathroom Sevenda’s had to offer.

I braced my hands on the side of the sink, drawing deep breathes into my lungs to cool my blood. Blue eyes met blue eyes in the mirror.

 _Ridiculous ridiculous ridiculous,_ I chanted again, chastising my body’s reaction to _him_ , forcing the memory of our past interactions out of my mind.

A quiet knock broke me out of my internal intervention.

“Just a minute!” I called out, turning on the faucet to run cool water over my fingers. I would splash my face but that would ruin my makeup and surely give away how much of a mess I way beneath my skin.

Drying my hands on a paper towel, I tossed it away and unlocked the door, swinging it open.

Before my brain could process, a hard body pressed into mine, forcing me back into the bathroom. Strong arms wrapped around me, one reaching back to close and lock the door.

“What—,” my questioning yelp was broken off by soft lips molding to mine, effectively silencing me. With wide eyes, I finally took in the violet ones that met mind, allowing my brain to finally piece together what the hell was happening.

Rhys had followed me to the bathroom.

Rhys was the one that had shoved me back in.

**Rhys was currently kissing me with a passion that made my knees want to buckle.**

I was caught in limbo.

Do I shove him off? Do I curse him out? Do I knee him in the balls and run out screaming of sexual assault?

Of course, I chose none of those options.

Instead, I yanked his body closer, digging my nailing into his suit jacket and letting my eyes fall close.

His body briefly stiffened, like he hadn’t expected this reaction, the bastard. I shoved harder into him as punishment, backing him into the wall.

A battle then ensued, each of us trying to gain dominance over the other. Hot hands branded my sides even through my knit dress, slowly bringing the hem higher and higher into dangerous territory.

Well,

everything about this was dangerous.

Someone was bound to notice that both of us were missing from the table. A passing staff member was bound to hear the sounds coming from their solitary bathroom.

Finally, Rhys won the battle, managing to twist my body so that I was the one pinned between the cool, tiled wall and his immovable presence.

He worked a leg between mine, exerting a pressure that could have brought me to my knees had he not been keeping me upright.

“Someone will notice that we’re gone,” I managed to breathe between kissing, trying to contain my gasps.

“Then we’ll be quick,” he growled, the rumble traveling from his chest into my core.

I forced a hand between us in response, palming him through his slacks. Rhys groaned, bringing a smirk to my face. “We’ll have to be quiet too, do you think you can handle that?” the challenge evident in my voice.

“Don’t worry about me, darling,” pressing his leg against me, causing me to bite down _hard_ on my lip to prevent an echoing groan from escaping. “Worry about yourself.”

I pressed my mouth against his again, drawing his lower lip against to scrape my canines while searching for his zipper. My fingers finally found it, slowly, _slowly_ drawing it down until I could slip my fingers beneath his boxers to encircle his length.

Rhys hissed against my neck, letting out a stream of curses that could curdle milk. I tipped my head back, welcoming the hot breath and slowly stroking his hard length.

“Wicked woman,” he panted, his composed CEO masked shattering.

“And what will you do about that?” I challenged, enjoying the sense of power over him.

His response was instantaneous.

Hands gripped my waist, spinning me before I had a chance to resist. The front of my body was flush with the wall. Those same hands flipped the already high hem of my dress completely up, exposing the barely-there panties I had chosen for today. Those were soon yanked to the side, giving no barriers to his fingers.

Now it was my turn to hiss as not one, but two fingers sank into me.

They were not enough.

“More.”

“What was that, darling?”

 _God fucking dammit._ I didn’t mean for that word to escape me, no matter how fucking true it was.

 _Too late now_.

“More,” I all but whimpered.

“As the lady wishes.”

His hand closed over my mouth the moment he entered me.

I was a fool.

For the past week, I had tried to forget what he felt like. How deep he could go. How much he filled me.

I

Was

A

Fool

It was a good thing that his hand covered my mouth, otherwise, I was sure that Tarquin would hear my moan from down the hall.

The pace we set was fast and relentless.

It was raw and brutal. What we needed from each other wasn’t soft or loving. It was needy and relentless. It was a call and response on both ends.

His hand stayed over my clit, pressure emphasizing each thrust.

I clenched around him, the only warning I could give. The hand that wasn’t currently causing galaxies to end came up to my head, turning my head so that it twisted to the point that he could meet my lips with his. His pace slowly fractionally, causing me to whine into his mouth.

Not that I would ever admit that.

I managed to tear my mouth free, ready to deliver the final blow.

“At least you bought me dinner this time,” I said with a wicked grin, eliciting the exact response I wanted from him. With a final thrust, he drove into me, rubbing my clit in fast, tight circles that made me see stars.

With a final shudder, we both came.

I managed to reach back with one arm, gripping his shoulder to bring him closer to me, not allowing an easy escape.

The aftermath lasted a minute.

 _Maybe_ two.

And then it was all over.

Rhys withdrew and I allowed him.

One

Two

Three

Four

Five

Seconds was all I allowed myself to recover.

I faced the mirror, checking my appearance.

Swollen lips.

Disheveled hair.

Flushed cheeks.

In short, I was a hot mess.

Luckily, I had a hair tie on my wrist, allowing me to quickly twist up my hair, giving it an elegant look, no matter what just happened. 

The rest, I could do nothing about.

Rhys, at least, looked a bit more of a mess than I did. And he didn’t have a hair tie to mitigate the aftermath.

 _He_ was still panting, reeling from what we just did.

A perfect opportunity.

Sidling up to where he had leaned against the wall, I grabbed his chin. “That was fun,” I whispered against his lips and then withdrew.

Twisting the doorknob open, I slipped through the open crack, sauntering down the hall.

Yes, there was _his_ cum leaking from my pussy and into my underwear, but _I_ was the one walking away.

Not him.

Never him.

Needless to say, we sealed the deal and Adriata Inc signed with us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re following my other fics, I apologize for the lack of updates. I promise I’m still alive! Just experiencing a writer’s lull (and busy life schedule) and hopefully this will get me back in the flow again.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I say no plot? I meant mostly no plot, whoops. I promise there will be smut next time, but I couldn’t help but start with a little exposition. Consider this my foreplay to y’all. My writing was very emphasized and choppy for this, but I kinda liked it for the sexual tension. 
> 
> Also RIP Chadwick Boseman


End file.
